fantastic_fursonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Wiki Rules
Only admins may edit this page! This page is subject to change via the collective will of the Administrators. #'If you break any of the rules, the admins will give you a warning, or, by their discretion, ''possibly more than one.' #'If you ignore this/these warning(s), you will be banned for a week as a result (this may happen immediately if you break a more serious rule).' #'If you continue to disobey the rules after being banned for a week, you may be banned indefinitely (this may happen immediately if you break a very serious rule).' Rules *Treat everyone with respect. Do not harass or insult anyone. Do not put down other people's work (this is different from constructive criticism). *'No extreme flaming.' Anyone who cannot control their anger, assume (you know what they say about assuming) that others are angry with them, or otherwise cannot control their emotions, will not be tolerated. *'Keep everything PG-13''' and keep it clean. Remember that most of the users are not old enough to watch anything over over G or PG-13 movies. No adult content or strong profanity will be allowed (weak language may be allowed between the more mature users likely by their OCs if they can handle it appropriately and avoid using it around the younger kids). Report any offensive language (even in private chatrooms) to the admins immediately. OCs are allowed to have relationships and even have mates, but no content that you would not find in a PG-13 movie. Breaking this rule can be the cause for immediate expulsion from the group. *'Obey copyright laws. ' This is a legal problem here. If you take someone else's ideas or use their characters, without giving them credit or asking for permission, you are breaking the law and can be severely punished and fined as a result. Not to mention that we will not associate with those who wish to illegally steal (Yes! Legally, this is considered thievery) the ideas and characters of the others. *'Do not vandalize. ' Editing any page in a destructive manner will result in immediate expulsion from the group. If a page says do not edit, do not edit it! Do not edit a private page without permission. Posting relevant pictures onto openly editable pages is allowed. *'Don't be inappropriate, offensive, insulting, or vulgar.' That means you can't make fanfictions with wikians as characters (except yourself) unless you get their permission. And it also means that you can't make inappropriate jokes. Basically, if it's something you wouldn't want your school principal to see, then it's probably not allowed. *'No mind games or threats.' If you want to leave, leave. Don't start playing with people first. Admin-Specific Rules *Please do not put random stuff on the main page. Stuff you make, like YouTube and quizzes? OK. Random stuff like "Hey guys, I like pie!" or "fasjhlkasdj;sladja;s" will not be tolerated and MAY result in a demotion. It will almost certainly result in a mild-to-moderate scolding. *If you are made an admin, do NOT block anyone for no reason. ALL BLOCKING must involve a bureaucrat *There is a new inactivity rule pertaining to admins. If an admin is inactive for at least a year, then they may be demoted. If an admin has been inactive for a month, we'll try--we may forget--to leave a message on their wall. We'll try to do a few more warnings before a year is over. Once it's been a year, the active admins will discuss their inactive member and decide if his or her adminship should be revoked. Promotions *We are developing a new system of promotions. This system will be taken into effect once this wiki gets up off of the ground. This page is located at Category:Help